With the continuous upgrading and optimization of energy efficiency standards in the household appliance industry, more and more users begin to focus on energy efficiency parameters of products, and energy conservation and environment protection have become a development direction of the industry.
Therefore, a drying capacity of a three-in-one clothes washing-drying machine with functions of washing, dehydrating and drying is also upgraded with the updating of the industry. During a drying process of a drum clothes washing-drying machine, energy is used for both evaporating water of clothes into steam and continuing to condense the evaporated steam into water vapor.
There are three types of condensation manners in the industry currently. The first manner is that cold water of running water is used for condensing steam, and the manner has the advantages of low manufacturing cost and simple application, and has the disadvantage of high water consumption due to the need of continuous water feeding and cooling in running of the machine. The second manner is that a compressor is used and a refrigerant is used for condensing the steam by virtue of a principle of the compressor, and the manner has the advantages of low energy efficiency, and low water consumption and power consumption, and has the disadvantages of high cost, high price and no benefit to popularization. The third manner is that an air heat exchanger is used and external air is used for condensing the steam, and the manner saves water and power, and has low equipment cost in spite of condensation efficiency which is lower than that of a compressor.
In the existing art, a heat exchanger is made of an aluminum alloy material, and is produced in two ways; one way is an aluminum alloy flat plate design which facilitates the steam to pass, and the other way is a zigzag aluminum plate design which facilitates heat dissipation. At most two heat dissipation paths are produced generally due to a space limit of the clothes dryer, the production cost of the aluminum alloy material is high, the heat dissipation effect is limited by a production process for aluminum alloy sheets, and the contact area of the steam and a condenser is small and not beneficial to steam condensation.
In order to increase a heat dissipation area, a plastic sheet-type heat exchanger is formed by stacking and lapping a plurality of fins which are arranged in a longitudinal-transverse alternating manner, and is made from a plastic material and simple to form; the thickness is controllable and can be controlled to be quite thin; the number of the fins can be increased in an effective space, so that the heat dissipation area can be increased, and then the heat exchange efficiency is increased; the fins are directly placed and stacked in a longitudinal-transverse alternating manner without the need of other connection components, and positioning is simple and accurate; however, thinner sheets bring reduced strength and reduced reliability, and are deformed after being used for a long time, thereby influencing product performance; a frame is additionally arranged outside the heat exchanger, the plastic sheet-type heat exchanger is required to achieve a small production thickness and a large number, and the plastic sheet-type heat exchanger and the frame are mutually assembled; lots of lint are generated during a clothes drying process, and the machine is not easy to clean in case of being blocked by the lint; the section area of each air duct of the clothes drying machine is different from the section area of an air inlet of a heat exchange structure of an air condenser, easily causing air inlet non-uniformity of a condensing structure; and an unsatisfactory condensing effect is caused due to the air inlet non-uniformity of the condensing structure.
In view of this, the present disclosure is set forth.